Mobile trailers, whether boat, recreational vehicle or other trailer are commonly blocked and supported when fixed at a location. The most common technique for doing so includes use of one or more blocks stacked up on top of each other. Concrete blocks simple to deploy but are heavy and not user friendly from a storage standpoint. To support certain objects, there might be multiple blocks used. Stacking such block can provide an unstable condition.
To overcome these issues, there have been numerous jack stands and blocks which are made of metal, plastic, wood, etc. with various structural designs. While traditional blocks were used as they provide good strength, drawbacks of weight and bulk were addressed. Recent alternative frame or plastic type stand designs suffer from durability and structural issues. The stand/block designs vary in expensive.
Additionally, many instances of the ground surface can be quite messy (e.g., muddy) and thus the stands/blocks are likely to pick up debris (mud). This presents storage issues or requires cleaning prior to storage.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a structure support stand that addresses the above-stated problems in the art. Such a device must be capable of supporting various objects. Such a device must be relatively lightweight and easy to transport, assemble and use. Preferably, the device will be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.